1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bucket constructions, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint bucket construction wherein the same provides a concave projection mounting a handle limiting spillage of paint within the bucket construction, as well as positioning a handle relative to a spout providing ease of use of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buckets of various types and configurations have been provided in the prior art. Heretofore, however, in bucket construction, and those particularly associated in a painting procedure, a bucket has not been provided to provide ease of transport of paint within the associated bucket container, as well as providing spout and handle construction for ease of use of the bucket in association with painting implements, such as brushes and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,607 to Eastwood setting forth a milk pail with a pivotally mounted lid and a handle of a generally typical configuration as utilized in buckets for support of fluids therewithin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 296,948; 245,450; and 180,309 are further examples of prior art bucket constructions of typical cylindrical configurations arranged for support of fluids therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved paint bucket construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction as particularly applied for use in a painting procedure for support of paint fluid within the bucket and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.